The Ones We Love
by SquallsAngel
Summary: First Chapter EDITED!!! A new transfer student comes to Balamb Garden just a little bit before Rinoa is kidnapped. Will Squall trust this new girl to help them? And who is the kidnapper? Will it all relate back to the new girl? Find out in this epic story
1. Transfer Students and Notes

Disclaimer: No, FF8 and it's characters don't belong to me. But Kelcie does and I'm not making any money off this fic okay!?  
  
Author's Notes: A special thanks to Rhyein for editing this for me. I hope this one is better, because I changed a lot of things to make it better for you... the reader. (And hopefully reviewer. :D) Anywho, see if you like this better and please give me more input!!!  
  
  
The Ones We Love  
  
"This is great Squall. Nothing fancy, I love everything you've done for me tonight." Rinoa commented as they finished eating dinner.  
"I'm glad you like it." Squall replied, just before his new pager went off.  
"Oh no, don't tell me you have to go to work again," Rinoa said unhappily.  
"I don't know. It's Irvine. He says that it's urgent. I think I should go. I'm really sorry Rin. I promise that I'll make it up to you okay?"  
"Okay." She gave him a quick kiss before he left to call Irvine.  
She sat thinking for a minute. This was the third time this week that Squall had had to leave her for work purposes. And she was getting a little tired of it. Granted, he was the commander of SeeD and had a lot of jobs to do, but it seemed like he never had time for her anymore. She loved him with all her heart. She always did. Things just weren't going like she'd always wanted them to. She sighed heavily. Nothing was going right.  
***  
"What is it Irvine? This better be good, I was having a wonderful time with Rinoa tonight."  
"We have to pick up a new student." Irvine replied over the phone.  
"That's it!? I had to take away my evening with my girlfriend to pick up a damn transfer student!?" Squall asked angrily.  
"I'm sorry dude. Headmaster Cid said we had to tonight. I'm sorry about your evening being ruined, but it was out of my control. And we gotta hurry because she's already almost to Balamb."  
"Fine." Squall said as he hung up the phone and stormed furiously out of the diner.  
***  
Squall was silent as they drove toward the city of Balamb, still fuming at the fact that Headmaster Cid trashed his evening.  
"C'mon man, lighten up. I'm sure Rinoa was okay with it."  
"Irvine, this is the third time this week that I've done this to her!"  
"Well it isn't my fault! Why are you yelling at me!?" Squall calmed down a bit after his friend said that.  
"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. Who's this transfer student anyway? Where is she from and what's her name?"  
"Her name is Kelcie. She's from Galbadia Garden and I hear that she's kinda pretty." Irvine replied, a smile breaking on his face at the mention of the word "pretty."  
"Kelcie huh? That's an unusual name. What's her weapon?"  
"A blaster edge. Just like Rinoa's, but it had sharp blades on the end, like swords. Only they're curved at the edges. Really dangerous too. I'm sure you wouldn't want to take her on"   
"Interesting. I've never heard of one of those before."  
"Yeah me neither, but Headmaster Cid said that they were popular back when we were kids. So they're probably pretty expensive by now."  
"Yeah."  
"Hey, there's her train. Let's go meet her," Irvine proposed as they saw the train pull into the station.  
***  
As she walked off the train, a million thoughts went racing through her mind. (Where are those two losers who are supposed to meet me here? I wonder what this town is like? Where's my weapon?) After that thought, she checked her side to make sure her Cadenza was still there. She started thinking once again.   
(I'm hungry. Who are those people?) She thought as she saw two dark figures come up to the station. There wasn't any light, so she couldn't make out their faces. But she could see that one was dressed like a cowboy, and one looked like a Goth, but not a bad Goth. It was hard to explain.  
"Are you Kelcie Camber?" Irvine asked upon seeing her in the train station light.  
"Yeah. Are you the loser who's supposed to pick me up?" she asked, still unable to see him in the dark. He laughed heartily. She immediately regretted saying that when she saw him and the person next to him. The cowboy was okay. Nothing spectacular, but he sure wasn't ugly. (He should cut that hair of his.) she thought.  
The other man walking next to him was a sight for sore eyes though. His messy light brown hair, stormy eyes and black jacket were the sexiest things she'd ever seen on a man. The scowl on his face made it even better.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" She was at a loss for words to apologize.  
"It's okay. We're losers anyway." Irvine smirked.  
"You are." Squall mumbled.  
"I heard that!" Irvine said, jabbing his friend in the side.  
She laughed, and grabbed her things. "So, who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Irvine,"  
"And I'm Squall."  
(Oh Hyne, even his name sounds sexy.) She thought.  
"Well, I believe you already know my name."   
"Yes."  
"Then let's head for Ballot Garden or whatever it is." She said snottily.  
"Balamb Garden," Irvine laughed. She thought she saw a tiny smile creep on Squall's face… but it quickly disappeared as fast as it had come.  
"…Whatever," she said as we walked out of Balamb to their vehicle.  
***  
(I wish I were with Rinoa instead of here, picking up some transfer student) Squall thought fiercely as he and Irvine walked up to the station. He saw the girl, and all his thoughts of the past evening events disappeared. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair in two braids, jade green eyes, and beautifully tanned skin. Second to Rinoa, she was the most dazzling girl he'd seen in his life. As they walked up to her, Irvine asked her if she was Kelcie Camber. She said yes, and asked him if he was the loser who was supposed to pick her up. Squall laughed inside at the question. 'Sounds like something I would say,' he thought. But as they walked into the light of the station, she looked shocked to see them. (Maybe she thinks we're cute. I don't know.) But I had to stifle another laugh at the way she was checking me out.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" She stuttered, obviously not knowing what to say.  
"It's okay. We're losers anyway." Irvine said, obviously speaking for both of us, which I didn't appreciate since she said, "are *you* the loser who's supposed to pick me up." So I said under my breath, "You are." I got a jab in the ribs for that one.  
She laughed a tiny laugh, and picked up her bags. Asking us who we were, I introduced myself, and she seemed to roll the name on her tongue. Finally she said, "Then let's head for Ballot Garden." I had to laugh at that one. Irvine corrected her though, being a man with no sense of humor.  
When she said "Whatever," I knew that she totally my attitude right there.  
  
***  
Kelcie's eyes widened as they walked up to Balamb Garden. It was gorgeous. Its soft glow was very inviting. It looked warm inside, and she wanted to run to it. But didn't. She walked next to Squall the entire time. She was growing quite fond of him. Suddenly she asked him; "Do you have a girlfriend?" he looked at her curiously, as if trying to read what she was thinking.   
"Yes. Why?" her heart sank at the answer, but she knew she should have figured that a hottie like him would have a girlfriend. "Oh, I was just wondering."  
"Hum. Well, I hope she's going to be my girlfriend for a long time. But since what happened this evening, she might not be my girlfriend anymore at all." He commented.  
"Why? What happened this evening?" She asked, thinking she might have actually struck up a conversation with the guy.   
"Never mind." Squall replied.  
"Hey come on! You started a sentence, now you gotta finish it!"  
"It was nothing. Don't worry about it."  
"Fine. Be that way."   
***  
"Rinoa?" Squall called as he walked into her dorm room.   
No answer.  
"Rinoa? Where are you?" he asked softly.  
He found a note on the table, hastily written, but not in Rinoa's handwriting.   
It read:  
  
*Squall Leonheart,  
Rinoa Heartilly is in the hands of us now. If you want to see her again, bring 250,000 Gil to the Heath Peninsula tomorrow evening at 7:00 sharp. She will die if you are there at 7:01 or 6:59. Nobody goes with you, or she will be killed on the spot when you arrive. Bring the money, or you'll be meeting her again in Hell. *  
  
He slammed the note down on the desk and cursed. Kelcie came in, and asked him what was wrong. He was silent.  
"Come on Squall! I want to know! If it's really that bad, you need to tell someone!"  
"It's nothing. None of your business." He replied coldly as he walked out the door.  
"Ha ha ha, you should know better than that Squall Leonheart." She said to herself as she walked over to the table and picked up the letter.  
Her eyes widened as she read the note.   
"This must be his girlfriend that he was talking about! Oh man, I've got to do something."  
She held fast to the note and sprinted out the door to get Irvine.   
  
***  
As he walked down the glowing nighttime halls of Balamb Garden, he had to fight fiercely to keep the tears away. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't afford to lose the woman he loved. Not now, not ever. This was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with! No, he'd fight to the death to get her back.  
"I'll find you Rinoa Heartilly." He said loudly, then softer he said, "Because I love you."  



	2. Persuading the Lion

The Ones We Love  
Chapter 2  
Persuading the Lion  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay guys, thanks for all the reviews, and as you requested, here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! And has anyone ever seen Kelcie spelled like that before? I'd like to know if you have…?  
  
  
  
"Irvine! Irvine!" Kelcie called frantically as she knocked furiously on his dorm room door.  
  
"What what, what, what, what!?" he answered irritatingly, opening the door.  
  
She shoved the letter onto his chest.  
  
Catching it before it fell, he opened it and read it, his chestnut pools widened as his brain slowly comprehended what was happening.   
  
He gradually lifted his eyes to meet hers. Gently, but hastily he took her by the arm and said, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
"Does Squall know about this?"   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then Kelcie I would like you to accompany him on this mission."  
  
"Do you think he'll let me sir?"  
  
"He has to. By order of me."  
  
She thought about this for a moment. Would Squall take her help? Even if Headmaster Cid had ordered it? She highly doubted it. Judging from the way he'd talked to her earlier, she figured the guy must've been a real case back when they were teenagers. From what the others had said he had changed, but not by much.  
  
She sighed and complied. "Alright sir. I'll do my best."  
  
  
  
  
"Squall?" Kelcie asked uneasily as she walked into the medium sized dorm room.   
  
"What?" he answered gruffly with his back to her.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Are you busy?"  
  
"No it's fine. Just make it quick." He replied sternly, his tone dripping with irritation.  
  
(Why has he changed me so much?) She asked herself. (And in so short amount of time. Back at Galbadia Garden I would've never asked that question in a million years.)   
  
"Um… well…" she stuttered.  
  
Squall sighed in displeasure.   
  
"I'm going with you to save your girlfriend." She stated bluntly when she got up the courage.  
  
"Her name is Rinoa and you aren't going with me." Squall stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Please Squall. I want to help you." She begged.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"Dammit Squall, I can do it!" she shouted, getting tired of his attitude.  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, you can't fight this guy by yourself. You want to get Rinoa back don't you?"  
  
"…More than anything."  
  
"Then let me come with you. Two weapons are better than one right?"  
  
"…"  
  
"How about this," she began to negotiate. "When we get there, you will fight whoever this kidnapper dude is and I'll rescue Rinoa. Or vice-versa. How bout it?"  
  
Squall scowled, but she could see that he was thinking about it. She had a good point to her proposal. How was he going to get Rinoa out of harm's way while he was trying to fight off her kidnapper at the same time?   
  
"Fine. Go get your stuff and come back here. Junction GF's if you have any, and stock some magic too. Now hurry up."  
  
"Yes!" she cried happily, clapping her hands together. She had just successfully brought down Squall Leonheart and persuaded him to let her go with him.   
  
And she didn't even have to tell him that Headmaster Cid had ordered it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Squall asked impatiently as the blonde frantically searched her room.   
  
"I'm looking for Pandemona. He should've been in my drawer…" she replied, throwing something behind her as she hunted under her bed.  
  
"Well, hurry up and find him. Don't you have another GF that you can junction?"   
  
"Well, I guess Leviathan will have to do for now. Even though he isn't my favorite…"  
  
"Just grab him and go!"  
  
"Alright, alright you don't have to be so mean about it!" she said, grabbing a small glowing orb and a jacket.  
  
"Okay, let's go find Rinoa!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You be sure to get her back Squall Leonheart. We won't let you back into Garden until you do." Quistis Trepe told Squall as they hugged each other.  
  
"I will Quisty. Don't worry."  
  
"Hey man, you be careful okay? None of us can afford to lose our commander." Zell stated as they shook hands.  
  
"Don't you dare lose her Squall. She means the world to you I know, and we also can't afford to have you slip back into that cocoon you went for when you were 17. No one but her could ever tear it down." Irvine said as well.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing guys. He's going to get her back. With my help." Kelcie told them, pointing to herself proudly.   
  
"We know you will Kelc." Irvine replied.   
  
"Well Selphie, shall we get going?" Squall asked, for Selphie was to be piloting the Ragnarok to their destination.  
  
"Righto! Let's get goin!"  
  
Just as the three turned to walk out, Seifer came through, shocking them all with his presence.   
  
"I heard about Rinoa puberty boy."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"You better get her back or you'll be hurtin when I get through with you."  
  
Squall snickered at the comment.   
  
"Whatever Seifer. I'll get her back. Not that you care any about her safety." Squall said, which caused Seifer to rage inside. He grabbed Squall by the shirt and said, "Listen Squall, I care just as much about Rinoa as you do. She's my friend just as much as anyone else is. Hell, I even thought I was in love with the girl. But she chose you." Seifer had to look away for a second, averting his eyes from Squall do no one would be able to read them.  
  
But Squall knew very well what Seifer's emerald green pools were showing. They were flashing the feeling of care. Something that he had always had, just never expressed.   
  
"Why? Weren't you the one who threw her to Adel at the Lunatic Pandora?" Squall snapped.  
  
"Oh **** you Squall. You don't understand. I didn't expect you to. All you care about is yourself."  
  
Kelcie, who was watching the whole scene along with the others; knew that this was going to turn into a fist fight sooner or later if someone didn't step in and break it up.  
  
She could see the anger bubbling up in Squall's face. She knew that all of this was getting to him. He was about to throw a punch, when Kelcie shouted out, "No!" and the fist stopped in mid-air.  
  
"Who the heck is that puberty boy?"  
  
"Her name is Kelcie," then he turned to her, "Please don't get in the middle of this Kelcie."  
  
"This needs to stop! You guys can't let this happen. It sounds crazy, but somewhere deep inside, I know you guys care a lot about each other. Even if you are rivals."  
  
"How did you know we were rivals?"  
  
"Just judging by the way you acted I guess."  
  
  
They exchanged glances, and both of them folded their arms and looked away.  
  
"Oh come on. After nineteen years of squabbling, don't you think you could let bygones be bygones for once?"   
  
"No." they replied together.  
  
"Jeez, how old are you two?"   
  
Once again, they looked away.  
  
"Okay, let's settle this like rational adults shall we?"  
  
"Squall, you and I will go save Rinoa. Problem solved with Seifer. Seifer, we'll do our best to get her back. We know how much she means to you. Now, can we get on with our business please?"  
  
"Fine."   
  
Kelcie turned to the others, "Good grief, you'd think they'd acted like this all their lives."  
  
Everyone in the crowd said together, "They have." And burst out laughing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
